


Welcome Home

by romanticalgirl



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Welcome Home

Seth wasn't really sure why what was happening was happening, but he wasn't about to question it. Questioning it would require talking and talking would require Ryan answering and answering would mean that he would most likely mean he would stop doing the thing he was doing with his tongue, which Seth was pretty sure was now illegal in about fifteen states.

He couldn't stop himself from moaning though, which did indeed stop Ryan's tongue, but the tongue then moved on to do things to the head of Seth's penis that were much better, though for a while the race was too close to call. At least until the deciding vote came in and Ryan wrapped his hand around the base of Seth's cock, sliding it along the length of it until Seth was pretty sure his brain was going to explode into a thousand points of light. 

He heard the faint and distant rumbling of his mother and father making or - if his dad exercised his veto power - ordering breakfast, and the clamor that meant Julie and his grandfather had arrived. Those thoughts faded rapidly as Ryan's tongue stopped messing around and actually took a stand, sliding along the pulsing vein of Seth's cock as he pretty much swallowed Seth's cock whole. 

Every single nerve ending in Seth's body, as well as a few he thought he might have borrowed for the occasion came alive and his entire body throbbed. It was hot and wet and tight and Ryan's mouth did things in a way that Seth had never imagined a mouth could. Every synapses and neuron was laserblasting across Seth's brain, his mind and mouth both short circuiting as the tip of Ryan's tongue found the base of his cock and he did something that was like pushing and yet also very much like grabbing those same nerve endings and lifting Seth's hips off the bed by his tongue. 

Seth made a sound that was similar to the slobbering noises Kang made on the Simpsons and Ryan's hair was brushing his skin and he was naked and Ryan was half naked and suddenly Ryan's fingers were squeezing his balls and stroking them and sliding down and the tight skin clenched as his finger brushed over it and he was coming, hard and fast and incoherent down Ryan's throat. 

Ryan crawled up his body, all muscle and hard flesh, half-collapsing on Seth. Seth whimpered and shivered and nuzzled his way between Ryan's neck and shoulder, sweaty and sticky and still half-hard and so mind-numbed, he could probably read Archie and maybe get the nuances of it. 

"Wow," Seth said in a voice possibly loud enough for Horton to hear. 

"Welcome home," Ryan murmured against his skin, eyes closed and voice sleepy. 

"You too." 

Seth felt Ryan's smile all the way down to his toes, though it took it a while to get past his cock. "Maybe later," he offered. "After a little rest." 


End file.
